The Blood Games
by DixieNightwingGrayson
Summary: "Welcome ladies and gents to the 289th Blood Games! I am Sirius Black- your host and will be taking your champions around and hopefully win!" the man chortled. I felt myself go green, this was no laughing matter. My name is Hermione Granger. Killing has never been easier. May the Magic be in your Favour
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING- I AM MERELY 'BORROWING' HER CHARACTERS- HUNGER GAMES ARE NOT MINE EITHER.

I am Hermione Jean Granger.

The war's been over for 300 years.

The Weasely family has been shunned and treated as merely common folk. They are no longer considered pureblood. Hermione Granger is a muggle born and lives with the Weaselys since Voldermort killed her parents.

Harry Potter is a pureblood. His family is close friends with Voldermort himself and are exceedingly wealthy. The Harry Potter who attempted to destroy Voldermort never existed.

The Blood Games are made under the rule of Voldermort. Each year, everyone from the eight districts enter their names into the goblet of fire sealing a contract, Voldermort is in charge and has the power to extract names from the Goblet.

It's a known fact that Voldermort removes the Pureblood names immediately from the Goblet to prevent the purebloods from suffering from the games. It was unfair but if you objected it was a direct death and torture to your family and friends.

Hermione Granger and her second family- the Weaselys - lived in the poorest and biggest district, district 6. The Potter's were in charge of district 6 and liked wagging their fingers in front of people's faces. Hermione lived in the cramped space of the burrows. She had been given Bill's old wand and shared Ginny's room and clothes. Since the Weasley's were very poor, often there wouldn't be enough food and we would go to bed hungry. I worked as a weapon maker and food trader- an illeagal food trader.

Not many people have seen the Harry Potter himself before, he was well sheltered away from us muggle borns and blood traitors, he stayed at home getting pampered like a prince. I'd seen him once, when I was 12, it had been the late afternoon and once again, there had been no food on the supper table. I was starving, who wouldn't be?

I crept to the Potter mansion, it was large and inside was divine. I saw the servant empty out the remains of a feast- to my eyes it seemed- into the bin! I was simply pleased as punch and went to collect the scraps for my family when I cam face to face with an incredibly posh looking man. "Scandal!" he cried, pointing a shiny and ugly finger at me. I froze in fear and that was when I saw him.

"Mister. Crabbe, please step away from her!" he demanded. The man's face grew dark. He tried to protest but the boy silenced him.

"Here... Take it, and these," he said, thrusting two bags in my hands. I looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes, and the clear pity. I tried to object but he pleaded.

"Please take them. No one will know!" and with thoese words he vanished into the darkness and then almost at once I recognised him, he was the great Harry Potter.

I had apparated home happy that night and in one bag was food enough for a week and in the other, a sack of gold. Molly was so happy that she didn't stop thanking me for the whole month and for that time I was truly happy. I never saw Harry Potter again except on the newspaper.

As I grew older, things started to change between Ron and I, there were no sparks, just gentle waves and we grew closer. Even with the money, it wouldn't last forever and within months, the gold slowly was used up. Bill and Charlie were sent abroad after tearful goodbyes- I liked Bill the most- and Fred and George bought a shop in the Capitol. Percy had gone off to try and make muggles more importa Ginny and I had proper lessons at an illeagal wizard school set up by Arthur- my foster dad- he finally had enough money to start a school. Muggleborn children flooded the halls and corridors.

Since I never saw Harry again, I wished I had thanked him. I went back after a few weeks and there was a basket by the bin and a sack and a note which said,

Dear the little girl who came here

Here is some more stuff to keep you going.

I cannot provide anymore as I am leaving to go to Hogwarts.

From that day on, I really wanted to get him to come back but he never came back from his trip and I learned to forget about him. Since all magic from wands were tracked if you were underage I couldn't apparate. When Harry gave me the money, I had gone to Ollivanders to finally get a new wand instead of using Bill's old wand. Ollivanders said it was such a shame to see a great witch unable to practise magic so he called Dumbledore... ALBUS DUMBLEDORE to tutor me wandless magic instead. To my surprsie Dumbledore agreed and I picked it up easily. I now do wandless magic while doing it non verbally.

Not only did my magic improve, my hunting did too. Everyday since I turned 15, I went hunting with Ron. We would go to the fence and slip under a little gap. We brought home wild turkeys, rats and all kinds of animals. I had grown quite the expert at picking wild fruit and laying traps. This all went towards surviving.

I never gave a care about the Blood Games, everyone knew what Voldermort did and no one cared anymore anyway. We would murmur our best regards to them and hope they would win. They never came back.

The more times you enetered you would get a little food so each year myself and Ron would enter ourselves as much as possible. I didn't want Ginny to face the risk of getting picked because she had enter her name more than once. Fred and George had been accpeted back in the capitol and were safe from the dangers of the cup- Percy, Bill and Charlie were away but they were too old anyway. It just left myself and Ron. And we were determined that Ginny wasn't to be picked.

In my spare time, I got friendly with my bow and arrows, I got on extremely well- Ron was better with knives. And the time of year spun around again- The Blood Games restarted again.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING- I AM MERELY 'BORROWING' HER CHARACTERS- HUNGER GAMES ARE NOT MINE EITHER.**

I sat by the Goblet of fire, myself and Ron entered our names 13 times this year. I didn't want to get picked! Who would help Arthur run his school? Who would teach Ginny how to hunt? Who would tell Ron to mind his manners at the table? Who would hunt along side Ron for dinner weekly?

 _No one_

I thought miserably. I crossed my fingers. This was the second to last year before all the danger was over for me, I sighed despite the odd looks I got. Molly made Ginny and I look nice. I was in a pale red and gold dress which highlighted my tanned skin- thanks to the hunting Ron and I did- and Ginny was in a yellow and blue dress. They had belonged to Molly but she had resized them to fit us. I felt Ginny stiffen next to me as an odd looking man took to the stands.

"Welcome ladies and gents to the 289th Blood Games! I am Sirius Black- your host and will be taking your champions around and hopefully win!" the man chortled. I felt myself go green, this was no laughing matter! Every year 15 innocent children would die and one would survive, boring the guilt of every death. I scowled in his direction. I hoped the champions a quick and easy death likewise every year. Siri or whatever his name was plunged his hand into the Goblet of Fire and I heard every Weasley screaming in rage at the name called- Ginerva Molly Weasley. I scrambled forward to my beloved foster sister, without hesitation, I shouted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I screamed as Ginny got released. I heard the crowd gasp- no one had said that for years and everyone in my district knew who I was. The reckless and rule breaking Hermione Granger- the most powerful muggleborn witch alive.

"No! Hermione don't I can do this!" Ginny wailed but I paid no heed.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister," I hissed to the gaurds holding Ginny, waving my hand ever so slightly and with my wandless magic, his hands released Ginny without realising.

"Hermione! No! Don't go! Stay with me- come on!" Ron howled, grabbing at my hands, anger taking over his sky blue eyes. Despite the urge for myself to stay and throw myself at Ginny to tell her I was fine, I didn't and prised myself towards the stage. The man- who cares who he is- looked close to tears.

"Who may you be?" he asked gently.

I lifted my brown eyes to meet his colbalt grey eyes and replied in an icy tone,

"I am Hermione Jean Granger."


End file.
